This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Frame profiles are known in many embodiments, profiles according to DE 195 36 950 C1, EP 0 789 983 B1 and EP 1 601 074 B1 are cited only by way of examples. All these profiles have a more or less complex structure, wherein there is a desire by the manufacturers and also by the users to save material and to have many functionalities available.
The disclosure therefore has the problem of making a frame profile available for a frame rack of a service cabinet which makes a savings of material possible with a uniform rigidity and portability for a suspension chassis.
According to the disclosure the frame profile consists of an outer profile part manufactured from a first material, wherein the outer profile part forms at least a first wall of the frame profile which partially limits a hollow chamber, and of an inner profile manufactured from a second material which differs from the first material by at least one quality, wherein the inner profile forms at least one other wall of the hollow chamber. For example, the outer profile part can consist of a material which is more resistant to corrosion than the material of the inner profile part.
It can also be provided that the thickness of the outer profile part differs from the thickness of the inner profile part, in particular is greater than the thickness of the inner profile part.